


Grand Canyon

by bluesechia



Category: Jiguiwa, Johnny's Jr., King & Prince, Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: Jinguji Yuta/Iwahashi Genki - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesechia/pseuds/bluesechia
Summary: Jinguji and Genki was lovey dovey as always then something that Miyachika saw reminded him of Grand Canyon
Relationships: Iwahashi Genki/Jinguji Yuta
Kudos: 1





	Grand Canyon

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother language. Please feel free to correct me

Miyachika was sitting in silence while staring at his laptop screen. His forehead frowned. It seemed he was in a deep thought.

“It’s really similar.” Miyachika said as he continued to stare at his laptop screen.

“What are you talking about?”

Miyachika looked up. Kishi, who just came with a bag of potato chip in his hand, took his place next to Miyachika and stared at Miyachika’s laptop screen too.

“Why are you staring at Grand Canyon photos?” Asked Kishi while eating potato chips. He took a potato chip and fed it to Miyachika.

“Okay, listen…”

.

.

.

.

.

That afternoon, Jinguji, Genki, and Miyachika went to a bakery because Miyachika had a promise to treat Genki a chocolate cake. Because Jinguji’s face changed to a ‘ _I-do-not-want-Genki-to-be-taken-away-by-Miyachika_ ’ face when Miyachika picked Genki up, like it or not, Miyachika brought Jinguji along with him.

“Oi, I need to check my camera. Yesterday I couldn’t use it at all. I’ll take a picture of you two, is that alright?” Genki asked while standing up and took out his phone. Jinguji and Miyachika, seemingly naturallu gifted with narcissism, immediately posed for Genki.

“Is it good?” Asked Jinguji after Genki finished taking a picture. He got up and stood behind Genki, who was busy with his phone. The next moment, Jinguji’s hands was already wrapped around Genki’s waist.

“Jin, let go.”

“No. Don’t worry, no one will notice.” Said Jinguji without removing his hands from Genki’s waist.

Miyachika, who was tired of seeing the two lovebirds, turned his head in the opposite direction. He accidentally saw a little girl sitting not far from them, staring at Jinguji and Iwahashi. The little girl’s forehead frowned, and it reminded Miyachika of something.

.

.

.

.

.

“Maybe… it does look like a Grand Canyon.” Kishi stared at Miyachika’s laptop screen with a serious look. The potato chip bag lay forgotten next to the laptop.

“Do you guys know where Genki is?”

Miyachika and Kishi looked up at Jinguji who was suddenly stood beside them. After a moment of silence, Miyachika and Kishi looked back at the Grand Canyon photos on the laptop screen.

“I wonder what’s on that girl’s mind that her forehead looked like a Grand Canyon.”

“Oi you two! Don’t ignore me!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of my fanfic "Grand Canyon" in my livejournal


End file.
